


I´m here to stay

by Caspertobyscott



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Brother-Sister Relationships, Disney Movies, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Nicknames, Rich Louis, Screwing up, Secrets, Siblings, Trust Issues, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspertobyscott/pseuds/Caspertobyscott





	I´m here to stay

Harry POV  
I´m in mine and Emmelie´s new room we are gonna live in for the next 4 year´s in a flat he was shareing with 4 others guys he never met but he hop it will be okay, he was unpacking when he hear Emm scream i ran out to have a look when i saw a blond hair guy with her.  
what happen, i asked as i took Emm into my arms.  
i don´t know i just put a box down and she just scream, the blond hair guy said.  
hey it okay she just scare by the box it´s not your fault and bay the way i´m Harry, i smile.  
i just hop she´s okay i´m Niall nice to meet you.  
same here and she is fine.  
that´s good what´s the name of the little cutepie, Niall asks.  
her name is Emmelie, i smile.  
she is sweet, Niall smile at her.  
thank you.  
Hazzy me play with toys, Emmelie said with her head in my neck.  
okay lets find some toys for you then and see you leter Niall, i smile.  
yeah you to, Niall smile as i walked into mine and Emm room to find her some toys to play with while i finished unpacking.  
an hour leter i was finished.

Hazzy me hungry, Emmelie says as she run to me.  
okay lats find you a snack love.  
he took Emm into the kitched and sat her on a chair while i took an apple and mushy into apple mash put it on a plate and took a spoon and gave it to her as he smile at her.  
here you go love, i kissed her forehead.  
yea Hazzy, Emmelie said and took some in her mouth and i took my backpack oben it and took out some paper and study while she eat.  
look is the little cutepie again, Niall smile and she giggles a little shy.  
Niall please don´t talk to her when she´s eating because then she stops even when she is still hungry, i said.  
ohh sorry that won´t be good and can i have an apple, Niall asked.  
sure go a head. i said not looking at Niall but at the papers.  
Thank you, Niall says and went back into the livingroom with they otheres.

when i was done study Emm was done eating.  
good you eat it all love.  
me play, Emmelie said.  
sure sweety, i said as she was going to the room, i walked into the livingroom to see the 3 guys i haved´t met yet.  
hey Harry you wanna join we are watching jurassic world ohh and this is Liam Louis and Zayn, Niall said.  
hi i´m Harry, i says and as soon as i saw Louis one word handsome.  
never heard about that movie is it kid friendly, i asks.  
why do it have to be kid friendly, Louis snap a bit.  
maybe because i have a kid with me here, i said as i walked out and into my room but i could hear what they say,  
who takes a kid with them to college, Louis said.  
hey she is really sweet she is a little cutepie, Niall took them in defense.  
i´d see her and she look like him maybe she is his daughter, Liam said.  
Liam he seems a bet to young to be a dad, Zayn said.  
we don´t know how old he is Zayn, Liam said.  
true we don´t but she is beautiful, Niall smile.

a few hours later.  
Emm do you wanna draw in the kitchen while i cooks us food, i smile.  
yeaa me draw, Emmelie smile big as i took her into the kitchen, and sat her on a chair and lay her draw stuff on the table and she began to draw as i began to cook.  
i had cooked for half an hour.  
do you cook, Liam asked surprised.  
yes i have cooked since i was 10 and i´m cooked dinner for us all so i hop you all are hungry.  
yeah we are i was on the way to your room to ask if you and the little girl want some pizza or something, Liam said.  
that sweet of you but she don´t eat pizza she to young.  
it okay have old is she then, Liam asked.  
2 years old.  
okay she is lovely but why is she not home with her mom, Liam asks.  
thank you Liam that sweet of you to say and i don´t want to talk about that, i said.  
ohh i diden´t want to upset you sorry don´t she has a mother, Liam asks.  
i´m not upset and yes she has a mother.  
okay what her name, Liam asks.  
Emmelie, i said as she looked up from her draw.  
Hazzy look, Emmelie smile.  
wow sweety that really good, i kissed her cheek.  
Hazzy, Liam siad.  
my Hazzy, Emmelie says and hug me.  
sweet nickname, Liam laugh.  
it was her frist word and she has call me that since, i smile.  
okay that sweet norma the first word is mom or dad.  
yeah well her´s was Hazzy.  
what it her badtime, Liam asks.  
8 why.  
well the guys and i really want to get to know you we all know each other but not you, Liam said.  
same here where do you guys know each other from, i asks.  
high school and we hope we could live together here at college in a flat so well here we are, Liam smile.  
okay well i hope to get a room here for her and me but they were all taking so they told me about this flat here so here we are, i smile.  
yeah i understand but you are lucky Niall love kids so do Louis.  
okay well ti diden´t seems like it with Louis.  
i know but you never see a kid at college, Liam says.  
true you don´t can´t argu with that.  
well i´m going back to the others.  
sure i have to get back to cook the dinner.

half an hour leter.  
guys food, i call from the kitchen.  
it smells good Harry, Zayn said.  
i know right, Niall almost reply Zayn.  
what is it, Louis asks.  
just lasagne nothing fancy, i told.  
hey Harry are you up for truth or dare after you put the littel cutepie in bad, Niall asks.  
sure love to Niall, i smile.  
Harry this is really good you are good at cooking, Liam smile.  
thank you Liam, i smile.

after they had eat.  
Emm if you go get your pyjamas on your bad and go to the bathroom i´ll be there in a minute, i looked at her.  
yeaa Hazzy gonna bath me, Emmelie smirk and ran to get her pyjamas.  
why are you gaveing her a bath, Zayn asks.  
she is 2 so that why Zayn, i says.  
ohh okay right, Zayn smile stupidly.  
will one of you clean up while i gave her a bath, i asks.  
sure Liam and i will do it, Niall offer.  
thank you Niall, i smile.  
after i gave Emmelie a bath and put her in bad and kissed her good night she just fall asleep she was tired,  
the guys clean up the kitchen and were in the livingroom so i went in and join them.  
okay who first, Zayn asks.  
me truth or dare Louis, Liam asks.  
dare of course, Louis smirk.  
okay 4 shots, Liam said.  
way to easy, Louis said and took them.  
truth or dare Niall, Louis asks.  
truth, Niall said.  
why do you love food so much, Louis asks.  
it tastes good that way truth or dare Harry, Niall said.  
truth, Harry said.  
the little cutepie what her full name, Niall asks.  
Emmelie Elizabeth Styles truth or dare Zayn, Harry smile.  
truth, Zayn said.  
are you gay straight or bisexuel, Harry asks.  
i´m straight truth or dare Liam, Zayn said.  
dare, Liam said.  
nice 6 shots, Zayn said.  
well okay, Liam said and took them and asked Louis truth or dare.  
truth, Louis said.  
when did you last kiss someone, Liam said.  
2 months ago truth or dare Harry, Louis said.  
truth, Harry says.  
why do Emmelie call you Hazzy and not Harry or dad, Louis asked.  
it was her first word and i love the nickname so truth or dare Liam, Harry said.  
truth, Liam smile.  
are you straight or gay, i asked.  
well i´m bisexule, Liam laught.  
after a few hours of truth or dare.  
thanks for the game guys but i´m off, i said.  
okay hey Harry we invited some friends over tomorrow hope you wanna join us, Niall smile.  
i can´t i have work tomorrow but you guys have fun.  
but tomorrow is saturday, Niall said unhappy.  
i know but i have to work if i want to stay here at the college maybe another time, i said and went to bad.  
if he wants to stay here what was that all about, Liam asks.  
i don´t know Liam out new friend Harry is a bit of a mystery also in the game her first word and she here and not home what up with that, Zayn said.  
hey Zayn gave him a chance we don´t know him and we don´t know what he been through maybe he´ll tell us when we know each other better, Niall said.  
i´ll bet Niall´s right it won´t be the first time, Liam joked.

after i took off my clothing and lay down in my bad,  
please don´t take her away from me i´m the only one she has and i do the best i can for her, i may not be her dad but i love her with all my heart, i said with a tear in his eye.

the next day i went out early with Emmelie before the others were woken up, he took her to the daycare there were at the college he kissed her goodbye and went to work.  
good morring mis Tistale, i smile.  
good morring Harry thank you for meeting this early and please call me Ashley, Ashley smile.  
okay will do and sure no problem thank you for the job i really needed it, i said.  
happy to help did you take that little angel with you or is she in daycare now, Ashley asks.  
she in daycare now if she was with me i couldn´t do any work, i said.  
right okay if you help me with the flowers for now that would be super, Ashley said.  
sure just tell me what to do and i´ll do it.  
great but for now help me ohh and at 12o`clock you are off because then there comes someone else to wrok, Ashley said.  
okay lats work. i smile.

Harry you are off now it 12 o`clock thank you for today.  
okay and you welcome it was fun and what time tomorrow, i asks.  
you are free tomorrow the stor is closed.  
okay see you wednesday then.  
sure see you.

after work i picked up Emm in daycare and went home with her,  
anyone home, i call.  
hi Harry we are in the livingroom please join us, Niall called back.  
will do Niall, i said.

i took Emm with me into the livingroom.  
hi Harry this is our friends Perrie Selena and Demi, Liam said.  
hi nice to meet you i´m Harry, i smile.  
hi you to Harry, Perrie smile,  
yeah very nice, Selena smile as well.  
who that behind you, Demi smile.  
hi little cutepie, Niall smile and made her giggles.  
her name is Emmelie, i smile.  
she is so sweet, Demi smile.  
thanks Demi that sweet of you to say, i smile.  
are you joining us we are just talking, Zayn asks.  
sure like to, Harry said and sit down on the couch.  
Hazzy me play, Emmelie said.  
then go and get some toyres and take them in here and play love, i smile at her.  
she ran into the room and back to the livingroom with some toyres.  
have was work you were gone when we worke up, Louis asks.  
it was fun and i meet in at 9 o´clock and off at 12 o´clock, Harry said.  
where do you work at, Selena asked.  
i work with flowers Selena, i said.  
i saw the stor today it´s call my flowers right, Perrie asks.  
yeah it is Perrie.  
if it okay i asking why do you work, Demi ask curious.  
it okay but i don´t want to talk about it, i said.  
it okay Harry you can tell us when you are ready and when we are better friend, Zayn smile.  
yeah maybe Zayn, i said.  
Hazzy me hungry, Emmelie said.  
Harry just sit down i´ll go make her some apple mash, Niall offer.  
thanks Niall that sweet of you but do you know how to make it, i asks.  
yeah i saw how you make it yesterday, Niall said.  
okay thank you Niall, i smile.  
sure love to help, Niall smile and went into the kitchen.  
so Harry i hope you will eay lunch with us at lunchbreak in school, Perrie says.  
i love to eat lunch with you guys Perrie, i smile.  
super because your the only one we don´t know and when i get a new friend i hate not knowing them, Perrie smile.  
i know what you mean but i don´t have any friends here i had one in high school but he and i are not friend anymore, i said.  
well you have us now we are your friends now and why are you not friends with him anymore, Perrie asks.  
he say to me it was him or Emmelie and how can i not choose Emmelie, i said.  
fuck him, Perrie said.  
don´t say that kind off word little girl here Perrie, Niall said as he gave the apple mash to Emmelie.  
ohh sorry, Perrie said not thinking.  
it okay don´t worry about it, i said.  
are you guys in for a movie night to night, Louis asks.  
sounds good but what about dinner, Liam said.  
we just call in some pizza Liam, Zayn reply.  
what about Emmelie she to young for pizza, Niall took her in defense.  
Niall i´ll make some food for her and i so don´t worry, i laught a little.  
you don´t want pizza Harry, Demi asks.  
yes of course i want some pizza but Emm only eay what i make if i eay it as well Demi, i said.  
of course well then just save some space for some pizza then okay, Louis says.  
okay will do Louis, i laugh.

after a great night with movies and pizza they all got to know each other a bit better,  
a month later Harry Emmelie the boys and the girls really good friends they still don´t know if Emmelie is Harry sister or daughter or why Harry work to days of week but they are i love with the little girl.  
come on Haz we are late the others are waiting for us at lunch, Louis said as he ran.  
i´m coming Lou just slow down a bit, i ran after him.  
can´t i´m hungry, Louis said.  
so am i but still, i said.  
we are there in a sec, Louis replyed.  
okay whatever, i said as we run to the cafeteria to meet the guys.

in the cafeteria with the guys.  
hi guys what took you to so long, Demi asks.  
Haz is a bit slow, Louis teased.  
hey be nice Lou, i said.  
i am i´m just taling the truth, Louis said in defense.  
still but lats just have some lunch Lou, i reply.  
right i´ll be right there, Louis said.  
okay, i said and walk over to have some lunch.  
hey Haz do you have a minutes, Niall asks.  
sure Niall come here, i said and took Niall out off the cafeteria.  
could you maybe find out if Liam is thinking of dateing someone, Niall asks.  
why, wait you like Liam don´t you.  
yeah could you please, Niall asks with puppy eyes.  
sure what are friends for, i smile.  
thank you Haz, Niall said as he hug him.  
i hug back.  
lats go back i´m hungry, i grin.  
yeah me to Haz, Niall smirk.  
your always hungry Nialler, i teased.  
yeah i´m a fool for food, Niall laught.

after the school was over for the day i asks if Liam would go with me to pick up Emmelie.  
so Liam is there someone you´ll been thinking of dateing, i asks.  
Harry your very sweet but not my type.  
i diden´t mean me i kinda have my eye on someone, i reply.  
good but to answer your question yes there is someone but he would never go for me, Liam says.  
he, he who.  
well Niall i have the biggest crush on him but like i say he would never go for me.  
how do you know that if you don´t try.  
i know Niall, Liam replyed.  
is that really your answer i know Niall Liam, i reply.  
why yeah, Liam said.  
just try Liam Niall may surprise you, i look at Liam.  
yeah right but i´ll gave it a try.  
good.

after they talked and pick up Emmelie from daycare and went home with her.  
guys we are home, i called.  
hey i´m in the livingroom, Zayn called.  
Liam Emmelie and i went into the livingroom,  
hey Zayn, Liam said.  
hey guys what up, Zayn asks.  
not much just picked up Emm, i said.  
okay, Zayn said.  
Zay me hug Zay, Emmelie said as she ran into his arms,  
hi princess, Zayn smile as he hug her.  
where is Lou and Niall, i asks.  
i don´t know Haz why, Zayn says.  
just curious, i smile.  
okay but i have no idea, Zayn said and let go off Emm.  
Emm are you hungry honey, i asks.  
no play time, Emmelie said.  
okay get some toys and we should study when she is playing , i said as she ran to get some toys.  
yeah good idea Haz, Liam said.

Louis POV  
Niall why don´t you tell Liam you are in love with him, Louis asks.  
how did you know, Niall said fast.  
please you always looking at him, Louis smirk.  
true but what if, Niall said.  
no but´s Niall just do, Louis says simple.  
okay but only if you tell Haz you like him, Niall told Louis.  
what i don´t like him that way, Louis said in defense.  
right that´s way you look at him everyday the last month and up till now, Niall replyed.  
fine okay i like him a bit but i don´t know him that well and it not like he tell us stuff about himself, Louis said.  
true but you never ask about him either, Niall said simple.  
okay if you tell Liam i´ll ask Haz out, Louis said.  
deal but not the same day okay, Niall says.  
okay Niall deal, Louis agree.

Harry POV  
guys we are home, Niall called.  
in the livingroom, Liam called back.  
Louis and Niall came into us.  
hey guys what up, Louis asks.  
not much just did out studies you to, i said.  
just walk round with Niall, Louis said.  
sounds nice, Liam said.  
it was Liam, Niall says fast.  
hey Haz can we talk in the kitchen for a minute, Louis asks.  
sure Lou, i said and walk into the kitchen with Louis.

so Haz i want to ask you something, Louis said.  
okay Lou what is it, i asks.  
do you want to go out on a date with me, Louis asks.  
me what why, i question him.  
it just i like you and i barely know you it crazy, Louis said.  
okay i like you to and why not yeah lets go out, i smile.  
super so friday.  
sounds good to me Lou.  
great so lets say 6 o`clock.  
sure. 

Niall POV  
thursday aften school  
Liam hey wait up.  
hey Niall what up.  
not much can we talk in private.  
sure this way, Liam said and walked into an emply class with Niall.  
what do you want to talk about, Liam asks.  
i like you.  
i like you to Niall but what is it.  
Liam shut up please and listen to me i like you as i´m in love with you, Niall said felling his heart skip a beat.  
finally i´m in love with you to Niall, Liam kissed Niall.  
Niall kissed back.  
aften a few minutes.  
have long, Niall asks.  
since senior year in high school you Niall, Liam said.  
since second year in high school, Niall says.  
wow i have been blind not to see you.  
you see me now and Liam be my boyfriend i love you so much, Niall smile.  
Niall you don´t have to ask i´m all your´s and i love you to, Liam smile.

Harry POV  
fridaynight  
i´m in mine and Emmelie´s room geting ready.  
what do you think Emm, i asks.  
Emmelie made a funny face.  
okay so this shirt.  
yeah, Emmelie smile.  
okay sweety i´m ready now do i look okay, i asks.  
Hazzy good, Emmelie smile.  
thank you sweetheart, i smile.  
i took Emm into the livingroom, thanks Niall for baby sitteing, i smile.  
sure she my cutepie and we will have a nice time to and have a nice time with Lou, Niall smile.  
i will, i smile.  
hey Haz are you ready, Louis asks.  
yes Lou i´m ready.  
you look good, Louis smile.  
thanks so do you, i smile back.  
thanks lets go, Louis smile.

a few hours later we are just walking around.  
that dinner was good and the movie was really funny, i smile.  
i know right so Haz tell me about youself, Louis said.  
what do you wanna know, i asks.  
surprise me, Louis says.  
okay as you know i work twice at week and i love firends and grey´s anatomy the tv showes what about you.  
i love soccer and i like friends to and i have a qusetion if that okay.  
sure ask away.  
okay is Emm your sister or daugther.  
she my sister and i know you guys have many qusetions about how why and now.  
yeah we have but how did you know, Louis asks.  
i can hear you guys talk about and you all want to know but i´m not ready to talk about it and no i´m not afraid to talk about it i´m afraid what make happen, i told.  
Haz you can talk about it when your ready okay, Louis said hope he realxed Harry a bit.  
good when we are home how do you imagine it end, i asks.  
well i´ll say thanks for a lovely night and kiss you on the mouth, Louis said.  
sound nice, i smile.  
yeah, Louis smile.

an hour later when we got home.  
thanks for a lovely night Haz.  
you to Lou it was really lovely.  
Louis kissed Harry on the mouth but just a peck.  
Harry peck back.  
goodnight Haz, Louis smile.  
night Lou, i smile and went into my room to see Emm fast asleep and i took of my clothes and lay in my bed.  
let her be save and loved and let her stay here with me and don´t let our mother find us and take her away i´m all she has, i said and fall a asleep.

4 months later Louis and i got closer to eachother and i also came closer to Selena Demi and Perrie and the boys as well, Zayn also got his shit togther and told Perrie how he feel about her and Perrie was Happy because she is also in love with him, and now they all know Emmelie is Harry baby sister but they don´t know why she is here and not home.

wednesday at Louis soccer game to cheer for him.  
they only need one more goal to win, i said super excitied.  
yeah Haz and they are gonna win for sure, Zayn said,  
do you know where Niall and Liam is at, i asks.  
no i don´t, Zayn said.  
Haz when Lou team wins i´m sure Lou want to party with you the boys Demi and Perrie, i´m not the party type off girl so i´ll love to look after Emm, Selena offered.  
thanks Selena that sweet of you and please, i took her offer.  
any time, Selena smile.  
Emm you and aunt Selena are gonna have some fun together would you like that, i asks Emmelie.  
yeah me and aunt Sel fun yeah, Emmelie smile and hug Selena and Selena hug back.  
after the game was over and Louis team won, me and the guys went down to find Louis to congrat him but when i saw him he were kissing some girl, my mouth drop oben.  
Haz what wrong, Demi asks.  
Louis he is.  
he is what, Demi asked again but then she saw Louis, OHH HELL ON, Demi freakt out.  
Selelna take Emm with you okay i´ll take Haz with me he can´t be here right now, Demi told her.  
why, Selena ask.  
look at Louis, Demi said.  
oh my god okay, Selena said and took Emmelie with her.  
no I´m not liveing, i said and walk over to Louis.  
hey Haz i hope you are ready to party, Louis said.  
no i´m not but you go and take that whatever it is with you, i said looking at the girl.  
what.  
we are over that´s what.  
what why, Louis asks.  
you just kissed her, i said.  
yeah so it not like we are exclusive Haz, Louis in his own defense.  
ohh okay so when we were going out you were also going out with her, i asked really mad.  
a bit not much, Louis said.  
fuck you Louis i have a kid i don´t have time to fool around, i said mad,  
she is your sister not your kid, Louis said.  
whatever she might as well be i raised her, i told.  
you said youself you to have a mother, Louis says.  
we have but.  
but what Harry, Louis said wanted to know now sick of waiting.  
she abandoned us when i was 16 and Emm was 2 months old and yes i´m her big brother but i´m more like the parent she never had i´m all she has, ohh and the friend i told you all about was my boyfriend but he broke up with me a monuth later, i hope you are happy now, you know it all Louis what you and the boys wanted to know now you know, i said and ran home.

after i ran home and into my room i lay down in my bed and had the feeling of just pack mine and Emm stuff and find another plase to live while i finish college.

Zayn Perrie and Demi walked in the flad.  
they walkd into my room.  
Haz are you okay, Perrie asks.  
no i´m not i´m so far from being okay.  
it´s true your mother abandoned you to, Zayn asks.  
yeah Zayn it´s true.  
why did she do that Haz, Demi asks.  
that the question i have asked myself more time end i know.  
you just came home one day and she was gone, Perrie said.  
yeah all she left behind were Emm me and a letter.  
a letter, Zayn said.  
yeah, i look at Zayn.  
can we maybe read it, Demi asks.  
why not you know now so here it is, i said as i gave the letter to them.

Harry i can´t take it anymore here is Emmelie bye.

wow your mother is what i call mr no balls, Demi said.  
yeah a bit like Louis just in a another way, Perrie said.  
hey don´t talk about Louis like that he´s still my best friend, Zayn said.  
Harry is your friend to Zayn and what Louis did were shitty, Demi said.  
hey it dosen´t matter anymore i´m done with Louis.  
are you just gonna ignor your feelings, Perrie asks.  
pretty much yeah, i said simple.

Louis POV

after seen Harry ran away i felt guilty for what i did to him, he diden´t go to the party he wasen´t in a party mood anymore.  
he just walked around and thought have he could make it up to harry to show he really do like him.  
as he walked he saw Niall walk towards him.  
hi Louis why arn´t you at the party i hear your team won.  
i´m not in a party mood anymore i did a stupid thing, i told him.  
okay walk with me and tell, Niall says.  
okay well i kissed someone else and Harry saw it, i said as he walked with Niall.  
who did you kiss and why, Niall asks.  
her name is Taylor and we kinda were dating a bit and i just wasen´t ready for the bisexuale side of myself yet.  
damn Lou but why did you ask Haz out if you weren´t ready yet, Niall asks.  
you maked me ask him out.  
hey and maybe just a bit but only because i knew you liked him and if were ready you could have said i´m not ready to date a guy, Niall told him.  
true but after have dateded Haz for 5 months i know i really do like him maybe even love him.  
well it was a dick move you did and if you love him tell him the trues you owe him that much Lou.  
i know it was shitty and your right i´ll tell him, i agree.  
good, Niall smile.

Harry POV

i´m in my room feeling stupid and sad, he´s just glad Emm is with Selena right now and not here too see this.  
he hear a knock on the door.  
who´s there.  
it´s me Louis can we talk.  
No go too hell and stay there.  
please Haz i´m sorry i diden´t wanted you to see me kiss her.  
you diden´t want OH MY GOD Louis you are a big asshole, i should out.  
i know but please let me make it up to you, Louis pleased.  
NO i won´t Louis just leave me alone, i said.  
please Haz, Louis tryed again.  
fuck off, i screamed.  
i know i fucked up but please she means nothing.  
I wished i never said yes to the first stupid date just to find out you fuck around.  
I´m sorry really Harry i truly am.

i diden´t talk too Louis one bit not even looking at him, they others thought it were only take us a few days and then i would forgive him again, but GOD were they wrong, they few days turn into months and before they knew, it were two years later.  
Louis is really in love with Harry and all he wants is another chance.  
that is the only thing i´m not gonna give him and yes i´m in love with Louis he just don´t want to gave in and then get hurt again.  
we still live with the boys but that is only because Emmelie loves them and the girls.  
i want Emm to be happy and if that means that he has to be sad all the time then so be it Emm comes first before everything else.  
i just can´t believe my prinsess is 4 years old now time flys.  
Louis had tried many times too talk to me but nothing, Niall even told him he should try to do something sweet for Emm to make him try another way.  
so he did he bought some tickets for the zoo for all of us to go he knew i had to go with Emm becuase she would want to come to the zoo and they others come with because of company.  
when i heard it were Louis who bought the tickets i got mad more mad end i was but they all got to the zoo.  
we end up having a great day and Emm loved it she was so happy and wanted too see all the animals and god she saw them all, 4 years old but full of energy Emm walked between me and Perrie most of the time but also with Louis she hold hands with him she just had an amazing time.  
seeing her happy is what it all about and when it all comes down to it we all had a great time at the zoo.  
when we were home i lay her in bed she was out, i kissed her forehead and walked in the livingroom.  
Louis can we talk in the kitchen, i asks.  
of course, Louis said.  
we walk to the kitchen.  
look it was nice what you did for her, i said.  
i just want us all to have a great time, Louis smile.  
i know and i just wanted to thank you for what you did for her.  
you welcome, Louis says.  
she had a wonderful time in the zoo, i said.  
i know i saw it and she amazing, Louis smile.  
she is yeah, i agree.  
look Harry i´m so very sorry for what did to you i never ment to hurt you, Louis told.  
i don´t want to hear it Louis i just want to thank you for giving her a great day, Harry said.  
Harry, Louis trid but no use he was gone to his room.

i´m just not ready to head what Louis has to say i´m still so piss off by him, He only talked to Louis becuase of what he did for Emm that´s the only reasen why.  
i´m thankful for the trip to the zoo but also pissed because no one toldt me about it.

it´s been a week but Louis is not the type who´s giving up he had pland another trip this time waterland, Louis told the guys about just like he did with the zoo trip.  
they were going this saturday.  
i´m on my way to the kitchen but then he hear Liam and Niall talking about another trip this time waterland and that was it.  
he walked to Louis and Zayn´s room and knock on the door, Louis oben the door.  
Louis if you want to go to wateland that fine but don´t you fucking dare use Emm against me to get your damn way, i said.  
i´m not Harry i just thought it would be fun for her.  
whatever one thing is plan something like this but not telling me about it and i have to hear about it from Liam and Niall just like the zoo thing, i said cold.  
it´s not easy to ask you when you don´t want to talk or look at me and it was a surprise for her and you the same with this here, Louis says.  
Louis i don´t want anything from you at all and don´t give Emm anthing either do you understand me, i said pissed.  
yes but one thing, Louis said.  
what.  
look behind you, Louis said as Harry turnd around.  
Emm love, i said in surprise.  
Hazzy are we going to waterland, Emmelie asks with hopeful eyes.  
sweetheart i´m sorry no we arn´t, i says as i picked her up.  
why uncle nia and Lis told me we are, Emmelie said.  
okay love then i guess we are, i smile at her.  
really Hazzy really really really, Emmelie giggles.  
really, i smile and let her go.  
look at her, Louis smile.  
yeah she´s wonderful anyway it look like we are going and Louis don´t you dare plan another trip i don´t trust you let alone let you take her anywhere and i´m pissed at you and mad at the guys for what you did with the zoo shit, i said as i walked away.  
the next day we were all ready to get going.  
Niall Zayn Liam Selena Demi and Perrie said sorry to Harry for going behind his back with the zoo thing, i wasen´t sure if i should forgive them but then again it was to help their friend so he did forgive them, only if they never do it ever again, they promised.  
they had been in the waterland a few hours Emm was having the time of her life in the water playing with Niall and me.  
two hours later we were on our way home and Emm were fast asleep in her sit.  
she had so much fun there and it made me feel good but god´s know have mad he is at Louis and hopeful this is the last trip and Louis won´t do anything anymore.

god was he wrong is been a month and every saturday they had been here and there all of them, he´s glad Emm is having fun and this he knows about where they are going, but it dosen´t help i still don´t trust Louis let alone look at him, it´s hard because i do love Louis much but without the trust it´s no good at all.  
Louis won´t give up he want Harry to love him back the same way he love´s him.  
Louis see Emm as the daughter he hope to get one day, he love´s the little girl so much.  
he just wonder how much he can get doing this but he won´t give up not one bit.

i saw Louis come my way.  
Harry, Louis called as he stoped.  
Louis no we are not going anywhere, i should out.  
Harry i just want to talk, Louis said in his own defense.  
i have nothing to say to you, i said without looking at him.  
for fuck sake Harry i love you okay and i´m really sorry for what i did to you okay Taylor and i was just sex nothing more i never loved her, Louis said.  
you fucked someone else while we were going out Louis i lost some much already okay Emm is the one good thing in my life, i said as a tear ran down my cheek.  
think about it Harry why would i do all i have done if i diden´t want you, Louis should out as Harry looked at me for the fist time in two years.  
i love you to Louis okay but i don´t trust you one bit, i looked at him.  
listen i´m here to stay like it or not Haz i love you and Emm she is so amazing i love her as well.  
don´t tell you see her as your daughter or something like that, i said.  
i can´t say that Haz so please give me a chanse, Louis pleased.  
if you mess up again i swear to god Louis.  
i won´t mess up again Harry.  
okay then i guess i can give you a chanse.  
great summer holiday is to weeks away so what would you say if i took you and Emm some place just the 3 of us, Louis asks.  
where.  
disneyland paris, Louis told him.  
okay if i say yes when do we leave, i asks.  
in to weeks and one day, Louis said.  
okay Louis, i agree.  
really no shit, Louis asks he want to be sure.  
no shit we can go.  
perfect Harry that´s great, Louis smile big.

when our friends head that i said yes to go with Louis and take Emm with them they were exhided for them.  
Niall Liam Zayn Perrie Selena and Demi had talked a bit about get a bigger place to live then their two flads and of course want Larry and Emm to move with them then if they found a place.  
when Emmelie found out her me and Louis were going to disneyland she was so happy that she began to count the days till the day we left, she was exhided for the new trip and she began to wonder if she should call Louis dad or just Louzoo like always she has nicknames for them all, yes she may be just 4 years old but she is aware of many of the things there is going around, she´s smart for her ages witch made me happy inside because she gets it from me.

to weeks later Emm has done nothing but talking about the trip the 3 of them were going on and she talks about what she want to see and do there.  
the next day they were going to fly to paris they talked about driveing but it would take to long.  
they had packed and said bye to the guys and left.

to hours later they were on the flight and in they sit and ready for the flight to fly Emm was so exhided, it´s her first time on a flight and she can´t wait for it to take off.  
15 minutes later they were over the skys and all they could see was white.  
Emm sat with the window then me in the middle and then Louis.  
an hour and 15 minutes later.  
i woke up in Louis arms i most have fallen a bit asleep, Emm was drawing, Louis began to wake upas well to see me in his arms.  
ohh sorry, Louis said and took his arm away.  
it´s okay, i says as i move away from him to my own sit.  
do you know when we are there.  
yeah 13 minutes, i told him.  
great.  
yeah.  
before we knew it the flight landed, and we got of and got their suitcases.  
they got out of the airport and Louis waved a cap over.  
we got in and Louis told the driver where to go.

30 minutes later we were at disneyland.  
a few minutes later we were at the hotel we were going to stay in the next week.  
Louis tjeck us in.  
we got to the room and in was a two room we got.  
one room had one bed for Emm and they other one has a double bed for me and Louis.  
i´m tired to say anything about it now i just want to sleep right now.  
Emm was asleep in my arms all out as a light but it´s pretty late, he put her in bed kissed her forehead, then walked in to his and Louis´s bed, Louis was already asleep like a rock, he just lay down and in no time sleep.  
we slept the night without Emm woke me up once.  
then we woke up in the morning we were all rest out and ready for a great day to come.  
Louis called for some breakfast whlie i gave Emm a bath, then Louis took a shower.  
a little whlie after Louis was done i took a shower.  
then we eat breakfast.

Hazzy do i need my jacket, Emmelie asks.  
no love you don´t have to we´ll just take it with us love, i smile.  
yeahhh but Louzoo why do you have your jacket on, Emmelie asks.  
it not a jacket princess it a hoodie, Louis smile as she nodded.  
i put her jacket in my shoulder bag.  
a few minutes later we left the hotel.

it turnd out to be the best week Louis chose for us to go to disneyland, all the disney characters are there and parades perfect time for Emm.  
after seen the parades Emm got to see simba and all the lion king cars in costume we got a picture of it she love´s all the disney movie and know all the names of all the movies and everyone who in the movie she can name them all.  
not just did she get a picture with them all she even got their arto graph, i love to see her happy and this is without doubt the best day in her life meeting her biggest idols.  
Hazzy and dad this is the best day ever, Emmelie should out without thinking.  
dad, Louis was surprised.  
sorry Louzoo, Emmelie said.  
no it´s alright princess, Louis smile.  
Emm love do you see Louis as your dad, i asks.  
maybe are you mad at me Hazzy, Emmelie asks with a bit of feat in her eyes.  
no of course not love, i smile as he hug her.  
Hazzy are you and Louzoo in love, Emmelie asks in the hug.  
Emm is not that simple love and you should not think of that your only 4 just be a kid and have fun, i told her in the hug.  
i may be just 4 but i can see what´s going on Hazzy, Emmelie tells him as she let go of the hug.  
love, i says.  
dose Louzoo make you happy Hazzy, Emmelie asks.  
yes he dose sweetheart but it´s not that simple, i try to say.  
why not Hazzy he makes you happy and i can see you make him happy, Emmelie said as she saw the smile on Louis´s face.  
Emm, i says.  
Louzoo, Emmelie said.  
she´s right Harry yes she´s 4 years old but smart and you know she gets that from you i mean when i was 4 i diden´t know what the word cup meant, Louis smile funny.  
your not helping you know, i look at him.  
she still right Harry, Louis agreed with her and took her in his arms.  
then i was about to say something but then i saw what my life could be like when i saw the way Emm smile at Louis and the other way around.  
Harry i´m here to stay okay this here is all i want, Louis smile at him.  
in that moment i felt my heart beat like and tell him this is what you want to.  
Hazzy you okay, Emmelie asks.  
yeah i´m just looking at you and dad, i says it was my way to say he forgive Louis and try to trust him again.  
do you really mean it, Louis asks.  
yeah i mean it i love you Louis, i smile.  
i love you to, Louis smile big.  
we kissed eachother passionate and it felt like we never broke up.  
eee uuu my dad and Hazzy kiss, Emmelie said in a funny voice as she put her hands to her eyes.

after we kissed and made some funny facese at Emm we had some lunch and then walked around again.  
all and all we had an amazing day.  
then we got back to the hotel it was dinner time.  
Louis called for some dinner because Emm wanted to watch disney movies on tv.  
after we eat dinner and a few hours later Emm was fast asleep so i turnd off the tv and kissed her forhead.  
then i walked back to Louis who´s lies in bed and watch disney movies as well, he lay down next to Louis and cuddle into him and watched movies with him.  
thanks for a great day Louis, i smile.  
you welcome love, Louis smile.  
i just can´t believe Emm with what she did today.  
i know what you mean a 4 years old child got us back together.  
yeah exactly i can only imagine what she´ll do when she gets older.  
me to Haz but i know one thing and that is she going to be amazing at it no matter what it is.  
your right Lou she so smart.  
what if your mother comes back to take her away, Louis asks.  
then i´m going to fight i´m not leting her take Emm away from me no matter what i won´t let go, i told Louis.  
do you think she´ll come back one day, Louis asks.  
no i don´t it´s been 4 years now she won´t come back.  
you sure love.  
yeah and if she is then i´m taking her in court simple is that.  
good i´m not leting anyone take my daughter away, Louis said without thinking.  
your daughter, i reply with a raised eyebrow.  
yeah i love her and i see her as my daughter, Louis told him.  
then is good she called you dad.  
yeah it is, Louis cuddle Harry.

we kissed eachother good night and fall asleep.

the next morning were just like the morning before.  
after breakfast we got ready and went out the door.  
when we got there we saw mickey mouse and mini mouse and Emm scream as she saw them.  
Louis had her in his arms, we walked over to them and asked to take a picture.  
Louis put Emm down so i could take a picture of her and the two mouses, she got their arto graph as well.

after we meet the mouses we walked around again Emm between us holding our hands.  
Hazzy i´m thirsty can i have a juice, Emmelie asks.  
of course you can love what kind do you want.  
mango and pineapple Hazzy, Emmelie smile.  
then lets us buy you a juice love, i smile.  
we walked over to a shop where i can buy a juice.  
hi what can i get you, a Lady smile sweet.  
a mango and pineapple juice please, i smile at her.  
coming right up, she smile.  
do you want anything Lou, i asks.  
no thnaks i´m good Haz, Louis smile.  
here you go it will be 3.50 euros, she smile.  
here you go thank you, i smile and payed then he gave the juice to Emm.  
you welcome have a great day, she smile.  
thank you, you to, i smile.

we walked a bit more around.  
i had to admit Louis Emm and i made a sweet little famliy and he could totally see this in the future the 3 of them.  
Louis did nothing but smile he´s so happy that Harry and him are good now and one day Emm will be his daughter for real he´ll love to adopt her when the day comes.

the rest of the week just went by one day took the other.  
Emmelie had the time of her life there they meet all the disney figures and Emm got a pictures with them all and their arto graph.  
lets just say they were at the perfect place at the perfect time for a famliy week.  
they even had a competition one of the days we were there, only for kids and Emm was in it and she owned it, she showed they other kids what it says when you are a true fan of disney movies, she won big and she won the dress Elsa has on in the movie frozen.  
i trusted Louis again and i´m glad i do because Louis had really proof himself to me and in one week from a bit of hate to only love.

when we got home Emm showed all the pictures and arto graph and the dress she won in the competition to Nini Lia Zay Dem Per and Sel and they all saw she had an amazing and funny time there.  
they were also so happy for Louis and me we are back together like we are suppose to be.

a year had past and Larry Emm and the guys moved in together in a house only 5 minutes away from college.  
Emmelie is only getting bigger she 5 now and after we moved she got her own room like Larry Niam Zerrie, Demi and Selena share a room.  
on our one years anniversary Louis proposed to me and of course i smile yes.  
we´ll can´t wait for our last year there.  
when Emmelie turnd 5 her and i lay in her bed so she could make a wish like we do every year.  
but this wish was differnet she wished Hazzy would always be happy with dad.  
Louis told his famliy about Harry and Emmelie but not what Emm is to Harry but Louis´s mom dad and sisters really want to meet them.  
so Louis told his mother they would come this weekend which was fine with them as all they want is to meet Harry and Emmelie.  
friday after school.  
the car was packed.  
Love are you ready, Louis called.  
yes just a minute babe, i called from their room.  
Hazzy did you find my jacket, Emmelie asks.  
yeah here it is sweetheart, i smile as i gave her the jacket.  
thank you Hazzy, Emmelie said as she put on.  
we walked to the livingroom where Louis is and the guys.  
we are ready dad, Emmelie smile as she jumped in Louis arms.  
good love now lets go before it getting to late, Louis kissed her cheek.

we said bye to the gang and drive home to Louis´s famliy.  
he has 4 sisters Lottie Fizzy Daisy and Phoebe.  
4 hours later we were home with them.  
they went out of the car and took their bags.  
Emm took her backbag on and took mine and Louis´s hands and walk to the door.  
Louis oben the door.  
mom dad and girls we are here, Louis called as we walked inside and Louis closed the door behind himself.  
Hi love how are you, Jay asks as she hug him.  
i´m great mom you, Louis smile in the hug.  
all good here, Jay smile as she let go.  
good to hear mom, Louis smile.  
yeah and you most be Harry nice to finally meet you, Jay smile.  
you to Jay Louis told me much about you, i smile as i shake hands with her.  
ohh please he´s a mamma´s boy sometimes and this most be Emmelie, Jay smile at the little girl.  
yeah my sister, i smile as took her up.  
she is beautiful but why did you take her with you here, Jay asks.  
mom where is dad and the girls, Louis asks hurry to save Harry from that question.  
they are all in the livingroom lets go into them, Jay said as she began to walked.  
they walked into the livingroom and the girls all hug him at once after the hug he hug Mark.  
hi dad, Louis smile.  
Hi Louis good to see you, Mark smile.  
you to, Louis let go.  
you most be Harry, Mark smile.  
yes that me and you most Mark, i smile as he shake hands with him.  
that me, Mark smile as he let go of Harry hand.  
who´s the little girl, Lottie asks.  
girls and dad this is Emmelie, Louis smile as he picked her up.  
hi Emmelie, the girls said in once.  
hi nice to meet you, Emmelie smile at them in Louis arms.  
she is beautiful, Mark said.  
thank you, i smile.  
dad put me down i can stand on my own, Emmelie said as Louis put her down.  
dad excuse me when did that happen, Jay asks.  
i´ll tell you later mom, Louis looked at her.  
you better, Jay agree.

later that day Emm was watching movies with Louis´s sisters.  
so Mark and Jay took Larry with to the kitchen they want to know why Emmelie called Louis dad.  
okay tell me please, Jay asks.  
okay it is like this Jay, i began.  
Haz please let me, Louis said as Harry nodded.  
well, Mark said.  
it all started 3 years ago when Harry and i dated the first time and i fucked it up and then two years later we were still in love with each other, so i worked hard to get him to forgive me so i pland some trips here and there, and then Harry began to talk to me again so i planed another trip for him Emmelie and me to go to disneyland, there she called me dad without thinking and you could say she got us back together, Louis told them.  
okay and Emmelie is your sister right Harry, Jay asks.  
yes she is.  
but is she living with you, Mark asks.  
she has lived with me since she was two months old and now Louis and me with our friends living together in a house, Harry says.  
why is that, Jay asks.  
mom Harry and Emm´s mother abandoned them when Harry were 16 and Emm two months old, Louis replyed.  
oh my god that awful to do to your kids, Jay said.  
yeah it was but Emm and i are all good, i ashored them.  
but 16 years old, Jay said.  
look Jay it was horrible at first but now all great i gave up my life so i could give her a good life and i did, i smile.  
wow Harry i can´t imagine what you have been through, Jay said she can´t believe a kid had done something like this without help.  
it was hard i won´t lie about that but god i raist this amazing little girl from two months old till this beautiful 5 year old girl and it was all worth it she is so smart, i says proud.  
you really did wow, Mark can´t help but agree.  
so Louis tell me do you really see her as your´s, Jay asks.  
i really do she my little girl and has been for a year now and many to come, Louis smile.  
are you two really sure about this, Jay asks them.  
mom i proposed to Harry 3 week ago that was one of the things i wanted to tell you two so yeah i´m sure about her and Harry, Louis smile.  
wow my son is all grown up now and congratulations you two, Jay smile at them.  
i am mom and Harry and Emm is a big part of that.  
i believe that love, Jay smile.

after the talk Jay stayed in the kitchen to make dinner, Mark went to his office to work, Larry went into the livingroom to the girls.  
we sat in the couch and not long after Emm sat between us.  
after the lion king was over Lottie put on frozen.  
they only got to see the beginning of it then dinner was ready so they stop the movie.

at the table Emm say between me and Louis then the others say down where they are use to.

doing the dinner.  
Hazzy i can´t eat anymore, Emmelie said.  
Emm love you only eat a bit of your chicken and rice you need to eat some more, i told her.  
dad tell Hazzy i´m full, Emmelie look at Louis.  
sweetheart you heard Hazzy eat some more, Louis told her as well.  
fine, Emmelie said unhappy and eat some more.  
Jay couldn´t believe have well Louis and Harry were with her.

after the dinner was over Jay clean up in the kitchen, Mark went to his office again to work, Larry and the girls went to the livingroom to watch frozen.  
doing the movie Jay joined them.  
we had a nice time watching the movie.  
Hazzy do i need to go to bed now or can i please see one more movie, Emmelie asks sweet.  
what the harm in that Emm it is friday and we can sleep in tomorrow, i smile at her.  
yeaaah, Emmelie smile back at him.  
Lottie put another movie on this time it´s sleeping beauty.  
hafe in the movie Emmelie lay against Louis which made him smile.  
i knew she would fall asleep doing the movie it is an hour past her bed time.  
we said good night to Jay and the girls and then went to bed with Emm.  
we walked to Louis´s old room and i lay her in bed and kissed her forehead and then lay in Louis´s bed and cuddle into him.  
night love, Louis smile at him.  
night babe, i kissed him.  
we fall asleep not long after words.

the next day was spent with nice talks movies and we went out for lunch, then home again to more movies, the girls loved that Emm knew all the disney movies by hand they had so much fun with it, i love the way Emm just fit in with Louis´s sisters.

before they knew it the weekend was over and was on our way home but what a weekend they had there with them all is were great.

after we got home Perrie gave me a letter.  
that´s werid there´s no name or anything on it, i said.  
you just oben it love i´ll get our bags from the car, Louis smile.  
thanks babe.  
Hazzy can i go play, Emmelie asks.  
sure Emm, i smile at her.

i oben the letter.  
Harry i´m coming to take Emmelie back in todays  
Anne.

i couldn´t believe my own eyes my mother was trying to take Emm away there is no way in hell she´s doing that.  
what is it Haz, Demi asks.  
that bitch want Emm back, i said.  
what bitch, Perrie asks.  
nooo, Niall said he knew what Harry meant.  
what´s going on guys, Louis asks as he come in.  
my mother is coming to take Emm back in todays, i said.  
ohh hell no she isn´t love, Louis ashor him.  
i know but what do we do Lou, i asks.  
i´ll asks my dad to get us some of the best lawyers in the business love don´t worry, Louis tells him.  
okay but we need to have eyes on her 24/7 Lou, i reply.  
we will love the guys can help, Louis says as they all nodded.  
thank you everyone, i smile he can´t believe have great friend he made here.  
if we need to she can sleep with us as well, Niall said.  
Niall´s right Haz no one will take our princess away, Zayn agree.

the girls took Harry to the livingroom to came him down, Zayn Liam and Niall went into Emm´s room to play and look out for her, Louis called him dad to tell him what´s going right now and Mark helped out he´ll get some lawyers for us.

the next day we got to of the best lawyers Louis and me meet up with them to talk about what´s about to happen.  
they came up with many things there can be well use against Anne and made her unfit as a parent and give me full cosety over Emmelie but i past on that he want hafe an hafe with Louis.  
Max and Jack would get some paper for Louis sign on to adopt Emmelie but it not something there gose fast it takes time for an adoption but the papers are sign.  
Mark told them to take some adoptions papers with them just in case.  
they were told that courthouse would take some time to get to because the judges has to look at the case and see if it something to take up.

we thanked them and then drive home again, i needed to hug Emm right now and so did Louis.

when we got home the guys and Emm was watching disney movie and had a nice time.  
i walked over to her and huged her tight, Louis did the same.

the next day i was out of my mind i was so terrified i was with her every minute Louis were as well.  
their friend made up some excuse for them at college the day.

nothing happen that day or the next and i began to wonder why when you think of what the letter said.  
after to more days i got a call they are going to cour in 10 days, after the call i began to think that Anne will try to win Emm back in that way yeah like hell she will.

the next day after i left Emm in daycare.  
a few hours later with Emmelie in daycare.  
hi i´m looking for Emmelie Elizabeth Styles, A woman said.  
yes and you are, mike asks.  
my name is Kelly Clarkson i´m a psychologist, Kelly said.  
okay this way, Mike said.  
Mike took Kelly over to Emmelie.  
Emmelie, Mike said.  
yeah Mik, Emmelie smile.  
there is a lady who will like to talk to you honey.  
okay Mik.  
hi Emmelie i´m Kelly, Kelly smile at her.  
hi Kelly, Emmelie smile.  
can i sit here next to you, Kelly asks as Mike walkd back to work.  
sure sit down, Emmelie smile.  
thank you such a nice little girl you are.  
thank you i get it from my Hazzy.  
okay who´s Hazzy, Kelly asks.  
my brother and do you want to make a puzzle with me.  
okay you love your brother don´t you and yes i´ll love to do a puzzle with you.  
yeah i love him he includes me in everything, we do everything together and also with my uncles and anuts, Emmelie smile.  
that good is your brother single, Kelly asks as Emmelie and her began the puzzle.  
no his with my dad they have been together for a long time, Emmelie smile as she put a piece down.  
your dad and what is his name, Kelly asks.  
Louzoo, Emmelie smile.  
okay Emmelie are you happy with Hazzy, Kelly asks.  
yes he´s the best he always make sure i don´t need anything, Emmelie says.  
that´s good tell about your dad Louzoo.  
Louzoo is the best dad ever last year him Hazzy and me were in disneyland paris and we had so much fun there, we meet them all in disney´s movies and i get pictures with them all, Emmelie smile.  
wow it´s sounds like a lot of fun you had there, Kelly smile.  
yeah we have been many places like the zoo and waterland we have a lot of fun together.  
you really had the time of your life right.  
yeah that for sure i have the best and sweetest Hazzy dad uncles and aunts ever, Emmelie smile big.

after talking to Emmelie a few hours and the way she talk about her famliy, in Kelly´s opinion Emmelie is where she belongs. 

 

9 days later in the courthouse.

we all say down Emm was with the guys and Louis´s famliy, i looked at Anne who of course had a lawyer as well and she going to need him for sure.  
now Harry you have the word, the judges said.  
thank you well one day i came home from school like always but Anne wasen´t there only my baby sister who was two months old back then and a letter the one you have.  
yes i can see she worte i can´t do this anymore, the judges said.  
yes i was 16 in that time and all i could think of was why, but then i sold the house and moved into an one room´s flad with Emmelie i gave up my life so she would get a good life and i think i did a well job and today my beautiful girl is 5 years old.  
thank you Harry and now Louis you have the wrod, the judges said.  
thank you i meet Harry and Emmelie 3 years ago and he has been amazing with her, gave her nothing but love and made sure she diden´t need anything, Harry and i did had our perblem from time to time because i mess up but Emmelie i had done nothing but love like our firends, Louis said.  
thank you Louis and Jay Tomlinson, the judges daid.  
thank you i only meet Harry and Emmelie once they were invited to a weekend with us and Harry were just wonderful i never seen anyhing like that in my life, i mean a 16 year old give up his life to make a life for his sister that´s beautiful, Jay said.  
thank you Jay and the last one Liam payne, the judges said.  
thank you 3 years ago i meet Harry and Emmelie and the way Harry reast her were amazing to see and she grown into this beautiful smart littel girl we all know and love with all our hearts and Harry as well, and the trips we have been on like the zoo and waterland she had the time of her life, Louis took Harry and Emmelie with him to disneyland in paris and when they came back she showed us all pictures there was taken on the trip, Liam said.  
thank you Liam and now Anne Cox, the judges said.  
thank you yes i did leave her and Harry but only because i had some problems to work on and i knew i couldn´t reast her so i left her with my son harry, but i´m all good again and i´ll like to have my kids back in my life, so i can reast Emmelie like a mother has to do, Anne said.  
thank you Anne and yes i can see you had some problems with selfharm it also say you are all good to go, we´ll take a break an hour break, the judges said as she walked out a door.

an hour later the judges were back and we were all in our sit.  
i have looked at it all and i have made my decision from all i have heard, also from what the psychologist Kelly Clarkson wrote when she meet Emmelie, without doubt Emmelie is perfectly fine and happy with Harry and it clearly she belongs with him case done, the judges said.  
me and Louis ran over to Emm i picked her up and huged her with Louis, she huged us back.  
Hazzy and dad can we go home now, Emmelie smile.  
yes love we can, i smile at her.  
no i don´t think so, Louis said.  
what do you mean Lou, i asks.  
it´s time to celebrate lets go for ice cream, Louis smirked.  
yeaah lets do what dad said, Emmelie smile.  
okay dad get his way but only because i want ice cream to, i smile funny.

we all want out for ice cream and had a nice time.

a few months later Louis officially adopt Emm and god was she happy she got a real farther.  
Anne was never heard from again no one know what happen to her but who cares anyway.

6 years later.

on Emm´s 11 b day as she calles it.  
is time for you wish love, i smile at her.  
Haz right love make a wish, Louis said as he look at his husband.  
why dad i have all i could wish for you and Hazzy.  
what if i told you what you can wish for, Louis smile at his daughter.  
what is it dad, Emmelie asks.  
you see Haz and i are still young and what would you say if you get a brother or a sister.  
am i going to be a big sister dad.  
maybe love, Louis smile.  
come on tell me, Emmelie said.  
okay yes you are your dad and i want to adopt a child like dad adopted you, i smile.  
i would love that to get a brother or a sister Hazzy.  
then make a wish sweetheart, i told her.  
Emmelie made her wish and kissed her Hazzy and dad night.

lets just say her wish came true.


End file.
